inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 99
Sesshomaru and Koga: A Dangerous Encounter is the ninety-ninth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # While searching for food, Hakkaku, Ginta and their wolves encounter Sesshōmaru and his group; Rin recalls being attacked by these same wolves before and Hakkaku and Ginta flee when they are frightened of Sesshōmaru. # Hakkaku and Ginta remember who Sesshōmaru is, and Kagome tells them that she thinks he wouldn't hesitate to kill his enemy, much to their dismay. # As they walk towards a river with Kōga, Hakkaku and Ginta realize that Sesshōmaru is in the direction they are headed; out of fear that Kōga will pick a fight with Sesshōmaru, they attempt to change Kōga's path, but to no avail. # Sesshōmaru and Kōga do eventually meet one another, though no fierce battle takes place; Kōga explains to his underlings that he has no prior issues with Sesshōmaru, so there would be no reason for them to fight. Summary Kōga's two traveling companions, Hakkaku and Ginta, come upon Jaken and Rin while looking for fish in a river. Rin recognizes them and the wolves accompanying them as the ones who had attacked her earlier in the series. When Sesshōmaru arrives the wolf demons at first enquire as to who he is, but when they feel his powerful demonic aura, and his overall intimidating demeanor, they flee. Hakkaku and Ginta finally find Kōga, who is fighting with Inuyasha over Kagome once again. Kōga asks them why they have returned without any food and Kagome gives Kōga a bag of chips, much to Kōga's delight and Inuyasha's annoyance. Ginta and Hakkaku ask Kagome if she knows a demon named "Sesshōmaru", to which she replies that she does know him, he is Inuyasha's brother (this fact frightens them even further). Kagome explains to them that she thinks Sesshōmaru wouldn't hesitate to kill any of his enemies. When they leave Kagome and the others, Kōga insists on heading to the river because the chips are making him thirsty, but his friends try to stop him, because it is the same direction that they saw Sesshōmaru in, and they fear that once Kōga learns of who Sesshōmaru is, he will want to battle with him or worse Sesshōmaru might want revenge on Kōga for what his wolves did to Rin. When Hakkaku and Ginta are unable to convince him to take another path, they run away, insulted and fearful of Sesshōmaru. They eventually return after they realize that Kōga is hunting Naraku to avenge his murdered pack, and that they all must stick together. They encounter Sesshōmaru and his group, and tell them not to pass, which does not please Sesshōmaru, who tells them to get out of the way. Eventually, after some failed attempts to redirect Sesshōmaru, Kōga appears, much to Hakkaku and Ginta's dismay. Before any kind of confrontation can take place between the two, a demon appears and wants to take Kōga's jewel shards, but Sesshōmaru destroys the demon before it can do so. Moments later, a centipede demon appears and attacks Rin, trying to kill her, but before it can Kōga jumps in and kills the demon, saving Rin's life. After this, the two groups leave without any conflict; neither Kōga nor Sesshōmaru had any interest in a needless or meaningless battle, they only wanted to destroy Naraku. In the end, Kōga shares his bag of chips that he had gotten from Kagome with Hakkaku and Ginta, because he thinks that Kagome would have wanted him to. Kōga then asks them why they were acting so strange earlier, and they admit that they wanted him to avoid Sesshōmaru at all costs, thinking they would no doubt battle with one another. Kōga says that up until now, he has no issues with Sesshōmaru so there is no reason for them to fight. Hakkaku and Ginta are relieved, which leads Kōga to believe that they think he can't beat Sesshōmaru, he then leaps up off the ground, seemingly to go prove them wrong. Hakkaku and Ginta stop him, however, and no such battle takes place. The episode ends with Kōga running off, saying that this is the day that he will find Naraku; Hakkaku and Ginta are left behind to chase after him, as usual. Characters in Order of Appearance *Jaken *Sesshōmaru *Inuyasha *Kagome *Miroku *Shippō *Sango *Kirara *Kagura *A-Un }} Quotes * Sesshōmaru: (After the centipede demon has been destroyed) "Needless interference." Kōga: "Feeling's mutual." Notes * Starting with this episode, the animation is now made with digital ink-and-paint. * It would seem everyone in Inuyasha's group refers to Kagome's modern goodies to as "ninja food". * Given their responses to each other after dealing with the centipede demon, Kōga and Sesshōmaru may have somewhat similar personalities. * Ginta states that Koga has forbidden his Wolf Demon Tribe from eating humans now. It's possible his interactions with Kagome's group of friends along with witnessing Naraku's sheer ruthlessness has made him seen how despicable he was during his first appearance. Miroku and Sango believe it may mostly be an act just so Kagome won't hate him. * Ginta and Hakkaku are shown to have poor memories since they don't remember Sesshomaru despite seeing him briefly and hearing Royakan talk about him. The former example is slightly justified however since it was likely a fleeting glimpse at best. None of this explains as to why Kōga doesn't seem to remember Sesshōmaru, although they never really interacted with each other the only time their paths previously crossed. References zh:第九十九集 ms:Episod 99 Category:Episodes Category:Filler episodes